Mean Wheels Mantis
Mean Wheels Mantis is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The episode introduces the Red Capsular Cycle (a upgrade for the Red Ranger's Astro Cycle). Synopsis Maya tries to teach Leo how to understand the Galactabeasts. The Motor Mantis Monster challenges the male Rangers to a motorcycle race because he has captured the Pink and Yellow Rangers. Leo gets help in the race from the Lion Galactabeast and wins the race with his Red Capsular Cycle. The Rangers call on the Galaxy Megazord to defeat the Mantis. Plot Leo finds Maya in the forest talking to Wolf Galactabeast and is amazed how she is able to understand what he is talking about. Maya convinces Leo to also try a communication and advises to listen with the heart but in spite of the effort Leo can not understand the language of the animals like Maya. Meanwhile Deviot introduces the Motor Mantis to Trakeena, a monster who has a real obsession with speed and motorcycle racing being defined by Deviot as disloyal and dishonest. Deviot's remark about the monster's qualities is noted by Kegler who ironically compares the monster's attitudes with Deviot's own which causes him to push him. Trakeena meets Deviot's request and sends Motor Mantis to Terra Venture. Motor Mantis begins to attack the colony by firing his bike and causing much destruction wherever he goes. Kendrix and Maya are the first to come and confront the monster, but they alone can not control it. Shortly after Motor Mantis transforms the Pink and Yellow Rangers into two golden trophies while the other rangers arrive in their Astro Cycles and witness the transformations. The monster challenges Leo, Damon and Kai in exchange for the trophies, he boasts for having the fastest bike in the galaxy and proposes to the rangers to race a motorcycle with him around the vault of the colony. If the Rangers win at the end of the race Motor Mantis promises to return the trophies and reverse the spell on their friends. At first Leo rejects the challenge but ends up participating indirectly in the race by regrouping the other teammates to chase after Motor Mantis in a race of Astro Cycles by the colony in the attempt to recover the trophies. During the chase, Mantis uses dirty tricks to stop the rangers, first he attacks Kai by activating an invisible line of electricity between two trees knocking down the Blue Ranger when he contacts, then Mantis fires lasers against a cliff causing an avalanche of rocks that fall on the track forming obstacles that end up overthrowing Damon but not before he manages to hit the Motor Mantis bike with a shot of his Astro Cycle. Leo is the only ranger left in the race and is able to overtake the monster briefly, however before he can approach the finish line, Motor Mantis fires once more the lasers of his bike hitting and uncontrolling the Red Astro Cycle. Motor Mantis then takes a big leap with his bike reaching the finish line and winning the race. Leo accuses Motor Mantis of having cheated during every race but the monster is limited only to declare his right to stay with the trophies accusing Leo of being an evil loser. For Leo now only remains to mourn the failed attempt to recover his friends what he feels deeply. Damon and Kai evaluate the damages in the Astro Cycles and affirm to Leo that if restored they will not be able to withstand a new attack of Motor Mantis, Leo ignores the warnings and asks for urgency in the repairs of its Astro Cycle. While is thoughtful about the situation he faces, Leo hears the roar of Lion Galactabeast and goes to meet him in the forest, he recalls Maya's earlier directions on how to listen to the beasts with his heart to understand his language, Leo understands when Lion Galactabeast informs that his Astro Cycle now has a new force and he leaves the place grateful. Leo removes his newly repaired Astro Cycle from the workshop while Kai and Damon are asleep and returns to the city's vault, he challenges Motor Mantis by proposing to him a new race aiming to recover the trophies, although the monster sees no advantage in competing again with Leo once already defeated him in the previous race. To convince Motor Mantis to run again, Leo promises to hand over his Quasar Saber to Mantis as a prize in case he loses in the race, this sounds tempting to Motor Mantis who believes he is well rewarded by Trakeena if he gets the saber for her, so he accepts the challenge. As in the previous race, Motor Mantis cheats all the way up to the point of jumping off the bike and jumping on Leo's back trying to force him to fall off his Astro Cycle. Leo manages to stay focused on his goal despite all the monster's foul play, he hears the voices of Kendrix and Maya in his mind and remembers the moments when they were transformed into trophies as well as his communication with the Lion Galactabeast this does with that he activate the unreleased Red Capsular Cycle update from his Astro Cycle. The incredible speed of the Red Capsular Cycle surpasses that of Motor Mantis and Leo wins the race, he claims the trophies as a result of the victory but Motor Mantis refuses to hand them over, so Leo activates the Red Capsular Cycle's Fireball Mode and destroys Motor Mantis making Kendrix and Maya back to normal. Damon and Kai arrive soon after and are amazed at the new upgrade of Leo's Astro Cycle. Before Leo gets a chance to talk about his new combat gear, Motor Mantis gets giant, which forces the rangers to invoke their Galactabeasts that turn into Galaxy Megazord and defeat Motor Mantis with the Condor Galactabeast's Missile. After Leo tells Maya about how was able talk to the Lion Galactabeast before he has a bike race with Damon and Kai. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Michael McConnohie as Motor Mantis (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Russell Lawrence (Mike) does not appear in this episode. *Kendrix only appears unmorphed from the back and at a distance. *The Rangers do not use the Lights of Orion and Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazord do not appear in the episode. *In the scene where the Rangers summon their Galactazord, it is not shown the Pink Ranger up in the Wildcat Galactazord. *It is the first time that a new attack is used by the Galaxy Megazord, as Kendrix calls on the Wildcat Galactazord to shoot pink beams towards Motor Mantis. *This episode was similar to Power Rangers Ninja Steel episode Ace and the Race. *The small statues on the Yellow and Pink trophies are the Lost Galaxy Yellow and Pink figures painted in gold. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Red Capulsar Cycle debut) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode